One, Two, Three
by sweetcaroline
Summary: Ginny finds a confused Harry in the common room trying to learn how to waltz. With a little help from Ginny, he just might make it.


_**One, Two, Three**_

**Summary: **Ginny finds a confused Harry in the common room trying to learn how to waltz. With a little help from Ginny, he just might make it.

**A/N: **This is my first Harry Potter fic, so I hope its good. Please review and tell me.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

It was about two in the morning, a few weeks before summer vacation, and Ginny Weasley woke up with a stary. It wasn't because of Tom Riddle's diary, or a dream of the Chamber of Secrets, it was because of hunger.

Ginny Weasley had skipped dinner to study for her Potions final that night and her stomach was growling rather loudly. So her abnormally loud stomach wouldn't wake up her roomates, Ginny decided to head down to the kitchens to grab a quick bowl of ice cream.

She tucked a lock of fiery, ginger hair behind herear,that had fallen out of the messy bun that was placed on top of her freckled head. Groggily, she glanced around the room, surprised to find Harry Potter sitting in a huge chair in the corner.

"Harry?" she said, seeing the Boy Who Lived immersed in a book. "Staying up late to read is kind of Hermione's job." Harry looked up and sighed.

"I'm trying to learn how to waltz. McGonagall says we have to at the graduation ball," Harry yawned.

"Let me see that," Ginny said, snatching the book from her brother's best friend. "One, two, three. This is how you count a waltz," she read aloud.

"Harry, you aren't going to learn how to waltz from a book, especially this book," Ginny laughed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She tossed the book on the floor and extended her hand."Come here." Harry took her hand and followed her to an empty space.

"Alright," she instructed, "Place your right hand – no not that low, Harry! Just below my shoulder blades. Lift your elbow up more, that's it. It looks more elegant that way."

"You sound like McGonagall," Harry muttered.

"Fine," Ginny said, pulling away, sharply. "I won't help you then. I'm not the one who will be embarrassed at my graduation ball. Besides, I wanted ice cream anyway."

"Ginny," Harry said, twirling the girl, who had begun towards the portrait, around, "I do want your help."

"Beg," Ginny stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?"

"Beg."

"Please, Ginny," Harry began. "I need you, and only you, to teach me how to waltz so I don't make a complete, utter fool of myself at my only graduation ball."

Ginny yawned. "On your knees, Potter."

Rolling his eyes, Harry kneeled on the ground, grabbing Ginny's hand. "Please, Ginny-Winny? Do it for me?" He stuck his lower lip out, which made him look quite childish.

Ginny grinned. "Okay, so once you have the position down, we start the actual dance. Right, that's right." Harry stumbled around, staring at his feet. "One, two, three," Ginny counted. "Back with your right, two three. Front with your left, two three."

"Wow," Harry said, as he stepped on Ginny's toe, "I'm doing it!"

"Yes," Ginny agreed, wincing as he clomped on her foot again, "Perfect."

"One, two, three," Harry counted, a little off beat. "One, two, three."

"Stop looking at your feet, look at me," Ginny instructed. Harry looked up, every now and then sneaking a glance at his feet.

"Okay," Ginny said, "Now, I'm going to turn. You just keep making the box, and hold your hand a little higher so I can get under. When I get back around, I'll just jump back in. Ready?"

Gracefully, Ginny turned, and when she reached her starting point, Harry had stopped moving.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Why did you stop?" Harry seemed to be in a trance. He just stared. "Harry? Yoohoo!"

"Oh, right," Harry said, turning his attention away from Ginny and back to his feet, his face a crimson color that matched the decor of the room. "One, two, three. One, two three."

A curious Ginny shook off the trance that had just become Harryand began waltzing again. But Harry's counts got slower and slower until they stopped.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry couldn't help but notice how lovely Ginny looked. Even in the middle of the night in herpajamas and her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

"You're beautiful," he mumbled, soon after wishing he hadn't.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, nothing. One, two three. One, two three."

Again, Harry's counts slowed down until they stopped. This time, Harry leaned in until the space between their lips was demolished.

"Do you have a date for the graduation ball?" Harry asked quicklywhen the kiss was broken.

"No," Ginny, blushing furiously, replied. "Do you?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, yes I do, actually."

Ginny's face fell. "Oh? Who?"

"A certain Gryffindor. I'm not sure if your familiar with her. Her name isGinny Weasley."

"Oh," Ginny said, brightening. "I quite like her. I'm sure you two will have fun."

"I'm sure we will, especially since I'm so good at waltzing."

"That you are. One, two three. One, two three…"

**A/N 2: **What did you think? I hoped you like it. Whether or not you did, please review!

XOXO,

SweetCaroline


End file.
